Ty and Shazza: Bush Lovers
by TommorowComesToday2000
Summary: I noticed there was a lack of good Ty erotica out there, so I decided to rectify that with this romantic one shot. Rated M for leMon, TyXShazza. Above all else, please enjoy.


A bright red, four wheel ATV rocketed through the orange dusty trails of the outback. That old road led right through the scenic red rock cliffs and plateaus that Australia was famous for. "Hey Shazza, mind if we stop an poke 'round a bit?" Ty said, riding proudly atop the fourbie and soaking in the view. Ty the Tasmanian Tiger, he was the picture of the rugged but helpful Australian. Ty had a well-sculpted muscular body with rough fur and stripes, covered only with a red scarf and swimming trunks, which were both a matching red with yellow floral print. "Sure thing possum, you see somethin'?" Shazza replied, stopping the fourbie at a scenic overlook. Shazza was also quite the looker, but not for the same reason as Ty. Shazza had long flowing golden hair contrasted by darker yellow fur, she had quite large yet supple breasts that were covered by a red half tank top and blue jean jacket which matched her jean shorts.

Ty and Shazza jumped out of the fourbie, slowly walking to the edge of the overlook. The pair could see miles and miles of sloping and notched red rock that eventually led down to the clear blue ocean. The sun was just begging to set, its overwhelming orange glow highlighting the purple shaded clouds in the sky. "A beaut ain't it?" Shazza exclaimed, staring at the sight before her, though Ty's gaze started to slip onto something else. Ty couldn't help but look over his partner's lovely body, those giant tits and firm ass sandwiched between a perfect hourglass figure. Ty then felt his shorts suddenly tighten, as he thought more and more about her body, he grew more and more erect. "Crikey! If Shazza sees me like this, my goose'll be cooked!" Ty suddenly thought. Ty suddenly turned and began to head down a trail away from the road. "I need to uhhh… relieve myself, be right back Shazza!" Ty said as he began to run.

Ty finally stopped at the opening of a small crevice, it was a simple hole in the rock that provided the cover Ty thought he desperately needed. Sitting away from the entrance, Ty pulled down his trunks and let his nearly erect mammoth of a penis spring free. Ty took hold of his erection with one hand and closed his eyes to visualize Shazza fully nude. As Ty imagined that perfect body and began to stroke himself he said aloud. "Ah, I'm sorry Shazza…" "Sorry for what?" Ty immediately opened his eyes to see Shazza had found him. Ty was absolutely tongue-tied, "Ah, I, well, Shazza I'm…" "You've got nothing to be ashamed about possum. You're not the only one who's got feelings about their partner." Shazza said sitting down next to the hung tiger, looking at him with red cheeks. "I shoulda told ya sooner mate, we had gone on so many bush rescue missions together, I couldn't imagine anyone else to have on my side!" Ty said, taking Shazza's hand and scooting a bit closer to her. "Your so sweet an honest Ty, that's what I like about ya, you don't need to hide it from me, okay possum?"

Suddenly Ty lunged forward, pushing his lips against Shazza's, this surprised her, but she ultimately accepted the kiss with open arms. It lasted a minute that felt like an hour until they broke the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva between the two lovers. "I'm so happy Shazza!" Ty exclaimed, to which Shazza snapped back with "Your about to be a lot happier Ty." Shazza moved her head downwards to suck on the tip of Ty's still standing dick. "Ahhh, your mouth's golden…" Ty half moaned. This was just the beginning however, Shazza began to bob up and down on Ty's monster of a cock, fitting it all in her impressive throat. "Hah, let me know if I treat ya too rough, that's… the last thing I want okay?" Ty said between breaths. Shazza just continued to keep going, getting a little faster with each bob. Eventually, Ty could feel the pressure building up in his cock to the point that it was about to explode at any moment. Shazza's hot wet mouth and throat was just too much for him. "Ah, I'm gonna… I'm gonna…" Ty then exploded with a shuddering orgasm, shooting ropes of hot odorous sticky semen into Shazza's mouth. Ty then slowly pulled out, to which Shazza opened her mouth, showing Ty the cum she had caught in it before gulping it all down, not spilling a drop.

"You tasted great, possum! Would ya believe me if I said this was my first time?" Shazza asked after swallowing. "You're a natural! I can't believe it, this is a dream come true!" Ty cried out in joy. "I have a dream too, ya know… I've always wanted to be a momma, I think I'd be good at it, so Ty… Can you help make that dream real?" Shazza said, confiding in Ty with an embarrassed look on her face. Ty's smile widened, he stood up, his penis became erect once more and he then exclaimed. "No worries!" Ty pulled down Shazza's jean shorts to reveal that she had been wearing red and yellow tiger stripe panties. "Streuth! If I knew you felt about me this strongly all this time, I would have done this a long time ago!" Ty said, gently pulling down the panties as well and positioning the tip of his fat cock at the entrance of Shazza's dripping wet pussy.

"Show me what you've got already possum!" Shazza said, to which Ty obliged and thrusted deep within her tight virginal walls. Shazza cried out at the sudden sensation but they quickly changed into moans as Ty moved in and out with his massive tiger dick. Ty's giant todger was already stretching and molding Shazza's cunt so that no smaller tool would be able to satisfy her, she truly belonged to the stud of a bush rescuer now, and she loved every second of it. Ty started to gradually speed up, moaning along with his partner in perfect harmony. Ty couldn't stand going slow with how good he was feeling, so he slammed into Shazza with lightning quick but powerful thrusts. "Aaahhh, Ty, I love you Ty! Ahh... Knock me up! Knock me up!" Shazza yelled out in ecstasy, completely consumed by her overwhelming heat and love of Ty. Ty could feel the pressure in his cock building up again. "I love you too Shazza! Yes! Take it all!" Ty said, letting his lust overtake him.

In an instant Ty slammed into Shazza's womb, breaking into it and letting loose a flood of Ty's virile and rugged seed. Once the womb was filled to the point of leaking, Ty pulled out and let loose a few more squirts on the entrance to Shazza's love canal marking it with his rustic scent. The pair laid on the rock cave floor for a while, basking in the warmth of the afterglow. It, unfortunately, wore off after a while, so Ty picked himself back on and pulled his shorts back up. "That was… magical Shazza, but it's getting' dark out and we probably shouldn't sleep out here." Ty said, observing that the sun had set. "Good point possum, let's head back to Burramudgee. Just let me say one thing first, Thank you so much Ty." Shazza said, pulling herself and her undergarments back up. "Like I said before, no worries mate," Ty said with a hand outstretched and a smile on his face.


End file.
